Sun Blocker De Luxe
by TheTV-Junkie
Summary: Sequel to "Vicious Dice". - Abby has to face a challenging task. Will she go through it or chicken out?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'NCIS', its characters or anything related to it. There's no money made of this story - all of my stuff is written for entertainment purpose only. :-)

* * *

><p><strong><span>IMPORTANT NOTE<span> to all of my dear readers who don't know yet:** A few days ago (since the end of May 2012) the admins of this site have started removing ALL stories that do not strictly comply with the official rating! Apparently they are particularly targeting the M-rated section (in the 'Harry Potter' Fandom they have already deleted over 15% of the fics stored here!)...

I see their reasoning but still, I think they might be digging their own grave and are going to lose thousands of readers/writers by removing exactly _these_ stories...

Nevertheless, I don't want to lose my account. So, due to this awful situation I have started cutting out everything in my fics the admins might take offence at, starting chronologically with my NCIS fics. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this breaks my heart. :(

HOWEVER, I will definitely NOT leave you out in the rain!_ I will go on writing_ and luckily I have stored a copy of all of my stories (uncut and uncensored of course) here:

**archiveofourown DOT org /users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie/works (kick out the spacing and replace the word 'DOT' with a real dot.)**

In case you still want to follow my stories, I ask you to copy the link above and keep it safe, just in case...

Whenever I make an update to any of my fics, I post it here (but censored) and **as a full version on the AO3 (="Archive of our own").**

Additionally you can find me on Live Journal **(thetv-junkie DOT livejournal DOT com / tag/ my fanfiction - Kick out the spacing and so on BUT NOT** **between 'my' and 'fanfiction'!**). If you friend me on LJ this will have the same effect as a story alert and you'll be notified as soon as I post a new chapter. Just give me some time to set things up there, please.

Any information on how to track my fics individually can be found on LJ. You can still review here if you like, but also on the AO3 and LJ; please don't be uninhibited by this sad 'witch-hunt' and keep on letting me know what you think of my stories! Your feedback is crucial for me to keep on writing. Thank you.

I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience. :(

Whatever happened to "unleash your imagination..." :(((

Yours,

The TV-Junkie

* * *

><p>The uncensored version of this specific story can be found here:<p>

**archiveofourown DOT****org /works/309891 **(kick out the spacing and replace the dot with a real dot after copy & paste)

If you're not absolutely sure whether you want to read the mature version **(Readers****18+****only!)**, please have a look at my reviews here; they might help you decide. :) Reviews still very welcome!^^

* * *

><p><em>+++ Lines in italics are supposed to be Abby's thoughts. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: "SUN BLOCKER DE LUXE"<strong>

**Pairing: Gibbs/Abby**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Beta-Reader: GabbyFreak aka "WolfInTheShadows" – Thanks a lot for your effort! :-) It's highly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>At eleven in the morning, Abby was deep in thought as Major Mass-spec beeped. She straightened herself and tottered over to the desk to check on the results. Every step did not only remind her of that taut steel-boned corset and the matching silk hold-up stockings Gibbs made her wear underneath her lab coat today, but of the damn 5 inch high stilettos, too. He pretty well knew that she wasn't too keen on that shaky kind of shoes but if he wanted her to, she wouldn't dare deny wearing them.<p>

The black corset was just tight enough to make her feel slightly uncomfortable, restricting her movements, but not affecting her breathing.

…(censored part)

However, she had to admit that it had been her own fault; she herself had phrased that punishment, written it down and put it in the corresponding box lately.

…(censored part)

She was still practicing on reaching headspace triggered by pain but so far she never made it over level 2 and her pain-threshold still had to be extended. Nonetheless Abby was determined to improve. - But not now.

Abby had gotten used to Gibbs' latest game with the dice, she got quite a thrill out of the fact that she, at least partially, had some influence on her fate by drawing either a blue or a red dice. A blue dice meant punishment, severe punishment. A red one promised reward, even if it might include some unforeseen twists and turns.

During the last week of playing that wicked game she hadn't been too lucky in drawing red ones. Well, fair enough to say that the odds of actually drawing that precious piece of red wood were 1:4 by now. Originally there had been 10 dices of each color but every time she had screwed up lately, a red dice had been replaced by a blue one.

She took a quick glance at the clock on her computer and decided to head for the bullpen. It was time to release her, one hour was more than enough and she was to pick another dice during lunch-break. Abby always felt a gleeful anticipation when it came to picking a new 'challenge'...

The bullpen was deserted except for Gibbs, who was still sitting at his desk, swearing to modern technology-stuff. His facial expression brightened as he spotted Abby walking towards him. From his point of view she looked quite sexy in those stilettos, although she couldn't stand them.

"Ready to gamble, Abby-girl?" He asked mischievously while releasing her from the clamps in one skillful movement. To their interest there weren't any surveillance cameras in the bullpen up to now.

"Didn't get a kick out of it?" Gibbs asked conversationally as he saw the disappointed expression on her face.

…(censored part)

"Not really, I'm afraid." She replied in a sad tone. Gibbs opened the dice box and indicated her to draw one while she had to close her eyes. Abby picked one and rolled it. She opened her eyes again.

"Blue 5." Gibbs said, obviously amused by the outcome. He opened another wooden box - the punishment box - and flicked through the HUMILIATION section. He picked a card, smirked devilishly and showed it to Abby. Her eyes widened in shock, she grabbed the piece of paper and read over it twice, just to make sure she hadn't misread.

"No,...Gibbs, please, Sir,...I can't do THAT...!" She stuttered and shook her head for emphasis.

"Did I just hear a NO, Abbs?" Gibbs asked sarcastically, and began to replace another red reward-dice with a blue punishment-dice. Realizing this, Abby froze and stopped complaining instantly. She pretty well knew that she couldn't afford screwing up any more, there were only so few red dices left already.

Gibbs let go of the dice and looked at Abby with the meanest grin on his face.

"So..." He cleared his throat. " ...as you don't seem to appreciate pain today, Abby, let's see if you can thrive off of humiliation. – You'll be back here at – let's say – 1500 hours, I'll make sure that everybody will be in at that time."

_If I weren't a sub I'd punch him right now...what mean punishments he can think of! However, I'm afraid that'll be just the tip of the iceberg..._

Abby frowned, lowered her head and replied hardly audible "But how am I gonna...explain this to the others in case somebody asks? I mean, it's quite...unmistakable, isn't it...?"

Gibbs confidently patted Abby on the shoulder and walked her to the elevator. „You're a bright girl, Abby. I'm sure you can come up with a convincing story." The elevator doors swooshed open. "Now let's go to make some preparations..."

**1500 hours**

Abby nervously shifted from foot to foot while she waited for the elevator to reach the bullpen. She couldn't deny that her latest task was quite stimulating, the adrenaline and endorphins rushed through her at light speed, nevertheless she wasn't sure if she could get it right without making a retreat. Her heart pounded painfully in her rib cage and her face was all flushed except for... well... – As yet the tasks she was given from her master, Gibbs, had never involved public, let alone the involuntary attendance of her co-workers. In some clear moments during the last two hours she had thought of safe-wording her out of the situation, but finally she had proudly decided to face her humiliation with dignity.

She stepped out of the silver elevator cage, tightly clinging to her folders and walked past McGee and Gibbs to Tony DiNozzo, who was busy with paperwork.

"Hey Tony..." She said, trying to sound as usual. "Hi, Abby." DiNozzo didn't look up.

"...just wanted to return that dollar I owe you – for the candy bar."

"Sure, thanks. Just put it on the desk." Luckily he still didn't look up.

_*Phew*_

Abby quickly moved over to McGee's desk, with a little luck he wouldn't look up either, would he?

"McGee, just wanted to let you know..."

"Yes, Abby?" – McGee looked straight at her, as polite as always. His face immediately grew puzzled.

"Abby, are you alright? You look somewhat...feverish?" He asked and stood up to take a closer look.

"No, I'm fine McGee, I just..."

"Oh..." McGee quickly picked a tissue from his pocket and intended to wipe something away from her face. "...there's something sticking to your cheek..."

"No!" Abby yelped and grabbed hold of his arm. "I...I...told you I'm fine!" Her voice was rather hostile right now. "This is just… sun blocker!" She literally screamed the last word. "You know I've got very sensitive skin...!" She concluded in her hysterical try to persuade McGee to buy her story. She wouldn't have thought that this could be such a huge turn-on...

A suppressed chuckle from Gibbs was audible as he tried his best to pretend being noninvolved, pecking away on his computer keyboard.

"Sun blocker?" McGee asked in surprise. "It's raining, Abby. Anyway - where did you get sun blocker in November?"

_McGee, shut up! You're ruining everything!_

Abby started trembling, she knew that she had to react very quickly now. "Well, it's...er...self-made...so to speak..." She bit her lower lip nervously.

"What is self-made?" Ziva asked casually as she walked by. She had just returned from the restrooms and had overheard the conversation.

"Abby made some sun blocker herself, Ziva. In November..." McGee replied.

"Really? We occasionally tend to do that in Israel, too. Pretty useful in the desert...what ingredients did you use?"

_What the fuck? Why don't you all just shut up?_

"Er...protein basically...and..." Abby quickly tried to make up an explanation that wasn't too far from the truth. In the background Gibbs chuckled again.

Meanwhile Abby was so focused on thinking of the right words that she felt Ziva's hand on her cheek too late.

"Ziva, don't!" Abby squeaked, her eyes widening in shock again.

Ziva had just wiped off something from the mysterious sticky liquid and licked it off her finger.

"Mh." Ziva considered for a moment. „Tastes somehow familiar..."

The embarrassing conversation was interrupted by the sound of a coffee mug shattering on the floor.

_Oh my god! If Ziva was ever to find out what she had just tasted, she's gonna kill me – and Gibbs, too...!_

"Don't you all have work to do?" Gibbs growled sternly while gathering up the broken fragments. „Abby, where's that ballistics report you wanted to show me?"

Abby scurried over and handed the folder to him. He superficially leafed through it and then mumbled huskily „Ok, Abbs. Well done. You can return to your lab now. And Abby –" his voice was more affectionate now. "No sun blocker needed anymore..."

Abby sighed in relief and swiftly tottered back to the elevator. Gibbs tried to look as if nothing had happened at all. Inwardly, however, it took him incredible effort to restrain himself from not cracking up and to stop his eyes from watering with tears from laughter due to the scenario he had just witnessed.

…(censored part)

He was proud that Abby had been courageous enough to go through with it and, also remembering her marvelous attempt in explaining the circumstances, he spontaneously decided to replace some of the blue dices with red ones as a reward. She really deserved it this time, didn't she?

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>There's a sequel up for this story: If you like, check out "Double ended trouble".<br>**


End file.
